The present invention generally relates to cushions, and particularly to cushions which can be removably attached to rigid, planar supports.
Repair of many types of equipment requires the mechanic or other repair person to kneel or lay on the ground, floor or other work area to effect that repair. It can then be appreciated that the ground, floor or other work area is often not conducive to supporting the mechanic or other repair person especially when such repair is taking place in the field. Specifically, the ground, floor or other work area could be cold and/or wet or could be covered with snow or other types of residue. Further, the ground, floor or other work area could be extremely rough such as covered with gravel, crushed rock, or the like such as along railroad tracks where repair of railroad equipment was being undertaken or along roads where repair of trucks, buses, or other vehicles was being undertaken.
It was very common for mechanics or other repair persons to utilize a piece of cardboard or the like to lie or kneel on. However, while initially such piece of cardboard or the like would help keep the mechanic or other repair person dry and relatively clean, cardboard over time will absorb moisture and other residues and also provides minimal protection against the cold and/or against rough surfaces. Also, cardboard or the like has a tendency to easily slip and slide upon the ground, floor or other work area especially when covered with snow or other types of residue which make the ground, floor or other work area slippery.
Thus, a need exists for cushions upon which the mechanic or other repair person can kneel, lay, or be otherwise supported during repair of equipment, and which can be removably attached to rigid, planar supports allowing securement and removal without the use of tools and being free from projections which would detract from the comfort to the user supported on the support.